


A Favor for Asia

by CrystieV



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, F/F, Light BDSM, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystieV/pseuds/CrystieV
Summary: Akeno helps Asia out with a headache by giving her a massage- in return, Asia indulges Akeno's fetish for control.
Relationships: Asia Argento/Himejima Akeno
Kudos: 31





	A Favor for Asia

As I look out the window to the setting sun, I sigh. This would be a perfect, romantic evening if only Issei were here, or Rias, or both- but it’s only me, and the curtains. I hope they’re both alright- when they left, they were very vague about the details, but she didn’t seem very happy. Of course, I had to assure the others that everything was okay, as best as I could. I sent them out to have frozen yogurt- I stayed behind because I didn’t feel much like eating.   
I sigh, and lean back into the couch, letting the sun’s last rays of the day warm my face. They quickly wane, and I miss them.   
Suddenly, a light flashes in the hall- the others should not be back yet. I bristle and prepare my powers, before I hear a squeaky voice yell “Ow!” and a loud bang on the floor. I release my held breath- it’s just Asia. Almost immediately, I switch to a smile, and go to her. She’s just getting up off the ground in the hall.   
“Asia,” I ask, gently, “Why aren’t you with the others? I said you should go out and have some fun.”   
“I’m sorry if I interrupted anything…” she tells me, “But I stayed around here to pray. It brings a special kind of comfort to me.”   
I sigh, and she lets her head dip a little further into her chest. I smile at her, and put a hand on the top of her head- her hair is soft, and smooth. I run my hand down it, and pull a strand away from her eyes. When she looks up to me with those soft green eyes, something stirs in me- I put a hand on her shoulder, and lean down. Within a split second, I plant my lips on hers, and push my tongue inside her mouth, holding her head close with a second hand. Initially, she doesn’t respond, but after a few seconds, she wriggles, and I let her go, pulling my tongue back into my mouth slowly, with a drop of saliva leaking from it.   
I wipe my mouth, and tell her, “Oh, goodness, I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened. I just lost control for a moment.”   
She doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and then for a few more. I begin to get nervous before she says, “Uh… it’s okay... you helped my headache a little bit…”   
I run a hand over her shoulder and down her back, feeling her shiver as I ask, “Do you want some more help with that headache? Because I know something that always works for me.”   
She hesitates for a moment, before looking at me, and nodding softly.   
I smile at her warmly, and tug at her shirt. She lifts her arms without much resistance, and I pull her sleeves off of them gently. With a few more gentle tugs, her shirt falls off her and into my hands- I put a hand on the small of her back, leading her into my room. When she is inside, I close the door gently, and throw the shirt to the back of the room. Asia turns to stand in front of me, and I walk up to her, slowly. I can see apprehension in her eyes, and in her body, as I take the button on her pants. I give her a warm smile before I push her up against the bed, unbuttoning her pants, and pulling them down her thighs. I pull them over her feet, and once they’re on the floor, she tries to cross her legs.   
It’s cute to watch her sitting there, unsure, apprehensive, scared. She looks like a virgin.   
I lick my lips, and just that makes her shiver. I chuckle, and tell her, “Get on your stomach, please. And unhook your bra.”   
She turns redder than she already was as she turns her back to me, and fumbles with latches and clips. I open a drawer, and take out a towel and a bottle of massage oils. I hesitate for a moment looking at my ball gag- but close the drawer quickly. This is to help Asia with her headaches, not to satisfy me and my weird fetishes.   
I turn back to Asia on the bed, and see her covering her breasts with her arms, holding her bra in her left hand. When she sees me, her face turns red, and she looks away.   
“Don’t worry, sweetie,” I tell her, walking up to her, “I’ve seen plenty of chests before. You don’t need to be embarrassed.”   
She slowly lets the bra fall to the floor beside her, and keeps her hands over herself as she lies with her face in a pillow. I pull my shirt off so it doesn’t bother me while I’m working, and reinforce my ponytail. When I come to the bed, I sit next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder- she shivers violently, and I ask, “Does that hurt? Or are you just startled? … Or excited?”   
She pulls her head up to speak, whispering to me, “It’s just… I’m not really used to being touched without my clothes on. The church always frowned on that, you know…”   
I smile, and coo to her, “Don’t worry. The church isn’t here to stop me from touching you, or you from enjoying it. I know that things can stick around in your mind even though they’re gone, but hopefully I can help let those bad memories flow away from you.”   
She nods at me, and I smile. I move on top of her, straddling her butt with my legs. As she shivers, I dollop oil onto my palm, and whisper to her, “This is going to be cold…”   
I hear her ask “What?” just before I put my palm down on the bottom of her back, and hear her exclaim, “Ahhh, that’s cold!”   
I keep her pinned to the bed when she tries to jump up, rubbing the oil up her soft skin, moving along the small of her back, her shoulder blades, and then around her shoulders. Her muscles are tense and hard under her skin, and she shivers violently, but the warmth and motion of my hands should start to work soon enough. When the oil is thoroughly spread around, I let my fingers stroke the sides of her back in small circles, pulling at her skin and trying to tease the muscles’ stress out. They soften a bit with my motions, and Asia moans softly with pleasure. I smile as I change my technique, pushing my thumbs deep into her lower back, and letting my fingers pull at the skin above them, then running my hands up her back mimicking the position. She hugs her pillow tight, pushing one of her breasts to the side, and exposing her nipple. She doesn’t notice, but I do, and I smile without stopping my movements. I repeat the exercise once more starting from the bottom of her back, and feel her muscles loosen, and her shivering slow. Changing technique again, I run my thumbs from the bottom of her neck down onto her back, and then down beside her spine, toward myself. In the next pass, my hands drift further to the sides, and in the next, I allow my hands to flare further. Eventually, I run them along her arms, stopping at the elbows, watching her back rise and fall with her deep, long breaths.   
I clean my hands with the towel, and lean down to whisper into her ear, “How do you feel?”   
“I feel amazing…” she murmurs.   
“I can continue, just like this, if you’d like.” I whisper to her. “Or, I could capitalize on the potential of sex to relieve stress.”   
She sighs, and murmurs to me, “I trust you. Do what you’d like, please.”   
I smile, and use the towel to dry her back. I move off her body so that she can sit up, and brush her hair to the side when she does. I lean into her and put my mouth on her neck, kissing her gently at first, then more aggressively, eventually biting her, even though she begins shivering again. I feel like an animal as I sink my teeth in, grabbing a breast with my hand, and using the other to pull her closer. When I pull my mouth off her, some of my saliva stays on her skin, and there are tiny red indents- it’s hard to restrain myself, and I bit her harder than I intended. I rub the affected skin gently with my fingers while I lower my mouth to her breast, teasing her nipple with my tongue. I hear her cry out when I start gently suckling, but I keep her near me with arms around her back- she cries out again, and again, with each cry more diminished than the last, before finally stopping to enjoy the experience. After a little while, I switch the other nipple, and use my fingers to massage the one I had been sucking. When I pull my head away, I see her panting, and I feel the heat in my own face. I see Asia leaning into to kiss me, but I stop her- I feel I have to at least ask.   
“Asia, I have a... request. If you don’t want to do it, it’s okay, but…”   
“It’s okay.” She tells me, “What is it?”  
“Well... “ I meander, “Whenever I’ve looked at you, I’ve always seen you as soft, sweet… vulnerable. It always makes me want to have you bound, pushed up against me, so I can see the look in your eyes…”   
I grab her by the arms, and I can feel my breath quickening. She looks up to me, just a bit fearful, as I ask, “Will you let me make you helpless?”   
She begins shivering, and doesn’t answer for a moment. I grip her arms tighter, and eventually she squeaks, “Yes… you can tie me up… but please be gentle…”   
Immediately, I jump off the bed, and run to my drawer to grab things- a pair of gleaming silver cuffs, the ball gag, a rabbit-ear headband, and something I’ve been waiting to use for a long time- a butt plug with a cute fluffy tail.   
I slam the drawer closed, and run back over to the bed, jumping on it and pushing Asia down in one swift motion. I dump my tools on the bed beside her, and when she tries to look at them, I grab her chin, and force her to look at me. I feel a wide smile beginning as I tell her, “You’re not going to be able to speak, so if you can’t handle things, give me a sign with your legs- kick me if you have to, and I’ll get the message, okay?”   
She slowly nods, and a shiver begins forming along her body as I run a hand down her arm. I wipe a small bit of saliva running from the corner of my mouth down my chin with my other hand- I’m getting too excited for my own good. She looks like such a vulnerable, innocent bunny.   
I pick up the ball gag, and fit it into her mouth carefully, making sure it fits without hurting her, and I do the same with the cuffs, tightening them enough that they will keep her restrained, but not enough that they will hurt her slender wrists. When I place the ears around her head, she squeezes her eyes shut, accentuating the aura of vulnerability she’s giving off- I have to stop to wipe saliva away from my chin again, but I also find myself unable to stop smiling. When she opens her eyes, I see both excitement and fear, and take a moment to marvel at how cute she is. She covers her chest with her arms and looks away from me, and I giggle for a moment, before taking her panties, and violently ripping them off, throwing them across the room. She covers her eyes with her hands as I lean down, and run my tongue from her navel, over the bottom of her stomach. When I come to her crotch, I stop- she has a cute landing strip style of pubic hair, and I take a moment to pull at the thin blonde hairs, eliciting muffled cries from behind her gag. I stroke them for a moment while running my tongue along the shaved parts of her mound, feeling how smooth her skin is- it’s obviously pleasurable, since she tries to arc her pelvis forward, trying to push me in closer. I push her back down to the bed, and I can hear her crying for more- instead, I let my tongue drift down, and run it horizontally along her labia, drifting down slowly, intentionally not penetrating her so that she has to wait for the best. After just a little bit of teasing, she’s already leaking enough to create a puddle- I lick some of her juices up from the source, and watch her legs tremble, and then giggle when another burst covers part of my face in cum. I wipe myself off, and move so that my mouth is beside her ear, telling her, “You’re so excited… it’s adorable. It makes me want to eat you up…”   
I release a hot breath in her ear before taking it in my mouth, biting it softly, holding her by the neck so that she can’t pull her head away. Her shivering intensifies as I push my tongue into her, and I reinforce my grip, enjoying the feeling of her struggle to move away- I don’t ever want to let her go.   
Eventually, I withdraw my tongue, and then release my teeth, but she doesn’t stop shivering, and I don’t release her head. I run my tongue along her jaw, until it finds her neck, where I kiss gently, then more harshly, sucking at the skin until my entire mouth is pressed against her. After a minute, I’m no longer satisfied with just kissing, and I bite down. Before, it was playful, but now, something has changed. The way she struggles and shivers makes me want to devour her, and my teeth sink in deep- I can’t stop, even as tears stream down her cheek.   
When I finally pull away, I notice I’ve left a large red mark surrounded by smaller red indents, and it makes me want more. I look into her eyes as I move down, grab one of her arms, and bite it below the shoulder. Her soft skin in my mouth tastes delicious, and I slowly run my tongue along it, making her turn her head away, tears streaming down her face. After a little while, I bite down even harder, and hear her yelp behind her gag- then I taste the subtle hints of iron on my tongue, and run my tongue along, collecting the small drops of blood I could draw.   
When I remove my mouth, I run a hand along the tiny puncture wounds I left with a moment of concern, asking, “Are you okay? I may have gotten… a little carried away…”   
I can’t help but smile under my breath, especially when she nods.   
Looking into her eyes once more, I lean my head into her chest, and begin running my tongue along the top of it, slowly moving my way down, teasing her with the inevitably of my tongue on her nipple- the closer I get, the more she seems to shiver, and I can feel her try to push my head down several times. Nonetheless, I continue, building up the tension in her body for as long as possible, even as I circle around one nipple with my tongue- then, without warning, I take it up in my mouth, sucking and biting and holding her close, hearing her cries of pleasure and surprise. My teeth are much more careful here- I don’t want to hurt her. I may want to scare her, but not to hurt her.   
Gently my teeth open and close, with sucking between their motions, and Asia arcs her back forward, pushing herself closer to me. I allow my eyes to close, and enjoy the taste and feel of her nipples- they’re even better than I could imagine, and it’s almost addictive playing with them, especially with Asia’s heavy breath reminding me every moment how much fun she’s having.   
When I switch nipples, once again she cries out, and I enjoy hearing it. It makes a jet of warmth flow through me, starting from my stomach, but traveling throughout my body, intensified as I bite and suck at her. We remain in this position for some time, with me occasionally switching which breast I enjoy- it’s too difficult for me to stop. Her breathing has steadied, and her hands are resting on my head- it’s very satisfying rest.   
However, eventually I pull my head up, smiling at her. She opens her eyes, and looks at me curiously, as I stretch my back, and then jump further down the bed. Casually, I lean my head down, and run my tongue along her navel, eliciting a shudder, before pulling it down her belly and over her crotch again- this time, however, I let my tongue snake between her labia, brushing over her clit several times as I run all the way along the length and back again, over and over. Eventually, she gets used to this rhythm, and her shivering slows. When she feels calm, I lick two of my fingers thoroughly, coating them in saliva, and then slowly run them around her butt, and she tenses up once again. However, with gentle massage and tongue-work, she calms down enough for me to slide a finger in, and then a second. I can hear her breathing quicken as I stroke her, and leave my fingers in place to allow her to get used to them.   
Eventually, her breathing returns to normal, and I slowly pull my fingers away. I pull my head away from her crotch, and watch her eyes sparkle with anticipation as I lick the butt plug thoroughly, making sure to coat it in a thick layer of saliva, before pulling my tongue away and dousing it further with lubricant, and then spreading her legs. She closes her eyes as I begin teasing her butt with it, pushing in only the tip initially, letting her get used to the feel, before pushing further, eliciting muffled gasps and moans, until eventually all that I can see is the fluffy tail.   
I kneel over her, admiring the cute little bunny cumming onto my bed, and giggle watching her struggle, holding her legs together, unable to stop the waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. Eventually, I move beside her head, and unclasp the ball gag. Her first few words are obscured through panting, but I don’t particularly care- without much warning, I push myself over her, kneeling on her face, pressing my labia to her lips, pulling her head up against me. I’m already wet from watching her, and she eventually takes the hint, pushing her tongue up into me- she doesn’t seem to understand the meaning of teasing, as her tongue immediately penetrates me as deep as it can, forcing me to grab onto the bed frame for support, gasping- it feels amazing, but I’m not ready for it whatsoever- still, I manage to keep control of myself for a little while, enjoying the feel of her tongue, before feeling the intense pulsation and pleasure of cum flowing from me- the few seconds in which it happens feel like a pleasant eternity, and I lay my body against the bed frame once again, panting, unable to sit up properly.   
Eventually, I push myself up, and move off of Asia’s face. I clean up a few errant drops of cum from her cheeks and nose with a rag I had nearby, and ask sweetly, “You swallowed, right?”  
She nods without saying anything, and I give her a sweet smile.   
I grab the key to the handcuffs, and release her, as well as slowly, gently pulling her butt plug out, and taking it to the bathroom sink, washing it as well as my hands. When I return, I lay down next to her, and put my arms around her, asking, “Did you have as much fun as I did? Because I was so glad to have a toy to play around with…”   
I hug her so tightly that she squeezes her eyes shut, but then nods, whispering to me, “I’ve never done anything like that… it was amazing…”   
I pet her head for a little while, and eventually, we fall asleep together.


End file.
